


The Long Road

by Ice_Eagle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Eagle/pseuds/Ice_Eagle
Summary: There is more than one way to go home.Or: Rey says yes and she and Kylo (theoretically) toss Hux into a prison cell, upend the First Order, establish peace in the galaxy, and become fully-functioning adults.As you do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this shouldn't be taken seriously. I'll be adding tags as I need them. And ignore some of the ridiculousness that happened in The Last Jedi. Here we go.
> 
> Currently drabble length but may get longer. Thanks for reading.

Their ship was on fire. Their ship was about to explode and Kylo was certain that Snoke-- _their_ fleet was decimated, and all that mattered was looking at Rey, this person who was so like him and yet unlike, and listen as someone he might care for someday rejected him again--

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay." Rey took a step back from Ben and surveyed their surroundings. "We're in an amazingly ugly throne room with one way out and someone decided to ram their ship into this absolute disaster of a moving fortress at lightspeed. Let's get out of here."

"What."

Rey turned to where Kylo was still standing in the middle of the throne room, apparently incapable of anything more than one-word sentences.

"I said okay. Let's help the galaxy get its shit together. And you to be less of a walking disappointment to everyone around you."

That got him to move along with Rey towards the exit. "Thanks."

Rey shrugged. "But Ben. There will be ground rules."

"...Fine."

"Can you speak in longer than one-word sentences?"

"..."

"...Forget I even asked. Let's go."

The crewmen and 'troopers were already evacuating, but Armitage Hux could be seen striding down the hallway towards them, firing orders as he went, staff peeling off at a sprint to obey his instructions before they were all sucked into a space vacuum.

"-everyone into the ships, after Starkiller we don't need another exponential plummet in personnel and troopers--Lord Kylo? What is she--" Hux's voice was cut off as Kylo interrupted him.

"Snoke is dead along with the Knights of Ren, I am in command with the Lady Rey-" they ignored her snort of derision, "and we did notice that a ship rammed us at lightspeed," Ben took a deep breath as Hux gaped, "And we are no longer pursuing the Resistance. Lady Rey will be handling them at her leisure."

Hux shut his mouth. Opened it. "I assume this will be discussed in full once we are not in imminent danger of dying from space and radiation exposure."

"Something like that." The floor they were standing on shuddered and Kylo wheeled around towards the nearest lift to the hangar bays, the others flanking him as he went.

"Words," Hux muttered, "So many of them."

"Not," Rey ground out, "Now. Or I will toss you out the nearest airlock, instead of a prison cell when we reach the nearest base."

"...Yes, my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey drags Ben back to Ach-To. Luke is inscrutable. There are porgs.

"You're both idiots," Rey looked between Ben and Luke; Ben who was standing next to her on the bottom of the landing ramp, and Luke, who was sitting on the steps that led up to the Lanai village, "I'm serious."

"That's one thing we can agree on," Hux muttered.

"Shut up, Hux." Ben and Rey said simultaneously. The general wheeled around, still muttering, and went back inside the shuttle. Probably to scold the 'troopers into cleaning the outside of the ship. Again. Not that it would matter. Rey knew it was pointless with Ach-To's ocean salinity.

"What was I saying?" Rey continued as she approached her former master.

"We're both idiots."

"Thank you, Ben. Yes. You're both idiots. I can't believe that all this time-- _literally this entire time_ \-- I spent trying to find out how this all began, and it's all because you both have godsawful communication issues. Actually, you know what? I can. A few weeks ago I met Han Solo for the first time."

"Thank you, Rey," Ben ducked her oncoming swat, "But that doesn't negate the fact that my own uncle decided that I had too much dark potential to live."

"Hence why I said the _both_ of you. I had people wanting to kill me all the time on Jakku, and I got over it. What you missed, Ben, is that Luke changed his mind--"

"Wait, what?" Came out of two throats simultaneously. All three of them ignored the porgs peering out of the rock crevices.

Rey paused and noted the flabbergasted expressions on Ben's and Luke's faces, "What are you two stuck on?"

"People wanting to kill you on Jakku--"

"Of course, it's _Jakku_ -"

"He changed his mind?"

Rey huffed, "Yes, he changed his mind. Not that it wasn't a bit late at that point, but we're here now, let's get this straightened out. I don't want to have to beat either of you into the ground. You," she pointed at Ben, "again, and you," her finger moved to Luke, "I dare you to fight me, old man." 

"What," Ben put his head in his hands. Luke stood slowly.

"We both use the Force and while I am a disaster at it I also know that I have had to watch my back against people trying to steal my scavenge sites, my things, and my home, my entire life. Then Kylo here-" Rey jerked her thumb over to Ben, who grimaced, "Tried to kidnap me-"

"-I _did_ kidnap you."

"-after I beat off everyone trying to steal my new friend BB-8, so I absolutely dare you to try to fight me and Ben when we're trying to fix things. All I wanted," Rey groused, "Was to get this droid back to where it belonged. Gods. Was that too much to ask for?"

"Apparently, yes." Ben grumbled.

A beat. A porg landed on Luke's head, meeping. Ben stared. Luke serenely ignored it.

"I grew up on Tatooine."

Another beat. 

Rey hummed thoughtfully, "That might even out the field a bit then."

Ben choked.

"Where were we?"

"We need to make up so we can save the galaxy. Again."

"Oh, yes. Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a third death in the family in as many months this past week. It's been--exhausting. Hence the slowed down posts. Here's the second chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


End file.
